Yes Sensei
by kazorashi
Summary: <html><head></head>Close to becoming an adult and getting out of high school, the new teacher at Seiyo High just won't seem to leave Kūkai's thoughts alone.  Not that he minds.  Daichi's new tutor is his best friend.  It's too bad he can't learn to keep his mouth shut.</html>
1. Kūkai's Little Lady Sunset

**Yes Sensei**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** in any way own ****Shugo Chara!****'Nor its characters.**

_(A/N: It's for a friend! Trust me, it won't be THAT long.)_

* * *

><p>I remember meeting her at the beach near sundown during my school break. It was getting dark, but man, she was so pretty (sexy) that she lit up the entire scenery. I won't lie, out of everyone I saw and flirted with over there, she just seemed to follow me everywhere. Or maybe it was my eyes that just seemed to notice her wherever she went.<p>

Whatever.

The point is that she was pretty. _Really _pretty (sexy). But she was just a girl. One who I would never ever ever _ever_ meet again. So I thought then.

It must have started when I walked up to her and she was busy with watching a little kid who looked like he was five years old. They seemed related, in a strange way. They looked nothing alike; it must have been their behavior. The blue haired thing (the kid) was trying his best to swing on the swing-set and the very pretty (and very sexy) girl sat down on a near bench, watching the thing in amusement. I'd say watching her sitting was amusing itself. Yeah. I'm a freak.

A popular freak might I add.

"Hey." She didn't say anything until I sat down next to her.

"Hello." Ouch, so formal in such a quiet voice. Running my fingers through my brown locks, I looked at her in every detail. The girl had a nice stack, smooth curves (that I could make out from her white tee anyways), great butt (booty shorts, oh yeah), long legs for someone who didn't seem tall if she stood up. She had ivory skin that gleamed through the suns orange and pink rays, had long, silky violet hair that reached the bottom of her upper body.

"Is that kid your brother?" She spared me a glance and gave me a tiny curve of a smile. It was so small, and truth be told, I was disappointed in the way she was acting. I admit, at the time, I'm used to girls fawning over me. It was just my natural charm. However, she seemed different from most teenaged girls. For one, she didn't bother scooting closer.

"Ah, no. He is…" My smart self cut her off in the middle of what she was saying. Her voice was a little too quiet for me to hear, so I couldn't help it.

"You new here?"

"Yes. We got here two days ago." Well well, getting her might not be all too bad. For a small town like this, I'm big talk. I doubt she's heard of me yet though.

"Nadeshiko!" Damn thing. He scurried over to where me and this Nadeshiko girl were sitting. And did that thing really glare at me?

Kids. Nasty little shits.

The little boy snatched Nadeshiko's hand and I remember feeling upset that we didn't even get to do much yet. Still, she obliged to the little thing's wishes and got up. I don't know why it happened, it's not like she was going to be important to me (how wrong was I?) and it wasn't like we were going to see each other ever again. But still, she was very pretty so I grabbed her wrist. Nadeshiko turned around and looked at me with dull eyes. That wasn't something I wanted to see. Truth be told, it kind of hurt my feelings. Although, I think I know why I at least noticed her from everyone else at the beach. She seemed to be the only one _not_ having fun. Really. Out of all the other girls here, I picked out an _unusual_ type.

"When will I see you again?"

"Obviously, it will be the next time we see each other." Damn, smart answer. There's something about teenaged females and their clever remarks. Vile creatures are never clear. But her answer seemed more… More something to me (at least).

"What school are you going to?"

"Seiyo High." Bingo. I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face then.

'_So we __**will**__ see each other soon.' _"Then see you later." Letting go of her wrist, she slowly drew it to her lips and kissed the very skin I touched.

"Later then." She walked away with the thing, leaving me there mentally dumbstruck. Unconsciously, I had brought the hand I grabbed her with and touched my lips.

'_It's…hot.'_ Thinking that to myself, strange warmth traveled down my hand to my lips. I could literally _feel_ the kiss she planted on her wrist, like her kiss was directed towards me. It's almost like we kissed each other. I wanted to see her again.

That's what I thought. Because it was only then and there…

I knew I was in love.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Short introduction! Yeah! I tried writing differently this time. I'm not sure if I/it semi-failed, failed, semi-accomplished or accomplished. It's like a narrative [I hope you guys tried thinking so too]. Like, putting the point of view in a narrative perspective of the past __**and**__ also letting the character be present. At least the setting…well, I just hoped it worked. But, maybe not as great. Well, whatever. It's harder to do than it looks._

_Yes, friend, this is for you, you dork. Haha! (:._

_And to the rest of my readers [if there are any left], I—again—apologize for not updating my other stories, which have been on a very long hiatus I suppose, but yeah! I-I-I-I'm t-t-try-trying! ):! Honestly, I am. I don't know why it got really hard._

_On another note, I couldn't help but think if this one manga, __Chocolate Cosmos. Originally, I wanted it to be **MY** idea, because it was intentionally suppose to be like that from the beginning. The idea of this idea being mine. But as I was writing, I couldn't help but think of that one manga. I'm not sure if the credit could go to it because I didn't want to base my introduction to this story like that. Or maybe the entire fic in general. What a pickle this is [for me!]. I am still unsure of the credit should go to it, because I don't want to copy ]:. Stupid nail polish scene._

_Oh, and if people didn't know already [there are people like that out there], the narrator is Souma Kūkai. I know I didn't put it in there [I think], but in case someone wanted to know, it's Kūkai._

_Okay, that should be all I want to put in for now. _

_Scold me._

_Beat me._

_Humiliate me._

_Adore me if needed._

_Later readers! Until next time!)_


	2. Daichi's Middle School Graduation!

**Yes Sensei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** or any of its characters. All rights are reserved by Peach-Pit© and that's final.**

_(A/N: Besides, if we all know it was me who owned __Shugo Chara!__, I would leave Nadeshiko as a true and pure girl.)_

* * *

><p>It must've been her hair. Or maybe her eyes. No, that's not right. It was definitely her personality. It <em>had <em>to be that. That's probably what made me finally fall in love with her.

Fujisaki Temari.

We've been friends since grammar school. That's saying a whole lot already. It was always Ran, Miki, Temari, and I. We were inseparable. We've known each other's since diapers and we each took our first steps together (that's what our parents say). We all have the same birthday, February 14. We understood one another.

That's what I always thought.

It must've started in ninth grade. Right after we graduated from middle school.

Miki and I were laughing with a few of our middle school friends and graduating from Seiyo Middle School was the best feeling ever (at the time). Girls were crying, boys were high-fiving each other. Few of my peers were so tired that they went home right after the ceremony.

"Which high school are you going to?" A friend with curly hair came up to me and asked. Mentally rolling my eyes, I grinned.

"Seiyo of course. Everyone's going there, right?" Chuckling, I looked back at Miki who formed a tense smile on her face. "What's up?" I asked quickly, asking Miki was the right thing to do when she was like that. If you waited too late, Miki wouldn't tell you what was on her mind at all.

"W-well… Temari-chan…you know. She's not going to be there. Remember? She's going to a private school." Miki informed me. "To follow Shantou-kun."

'_Oh yeah.'_ I bitterly thought. A punch flew to my gut at the thought of us four not being together. Sure, Temari wasn't much, but she was still part of our group. The thought of her gone made me almost, sad. And angry. It was like she was leaving us on purpose. _'Just to follow a guy?'_ Was that enough reason to not be with us? I knew that Temari liked Shantou for a while, but I could've sworn that she was over him. "Don't worry Miki!" Forcing a grin her way when I noticed she seemed sad. "We'll always be together. I'm sure of it!"

I wasn't sure at all.

In fact, I was filled with doubt and Temari clouded my thoughts. She was always the weak one, would she be alright by herself? Wouldn't girls bully her? Temari usually tried to hide things from us, so what if we didn't notice her problems? No matter the case, I always made sure Temari's problems were my own.

'_I want to protect her.'_ It's what I told myself, and it was no lie. I wanted to protect Temari from all the bad things. It was our promise. I wanted to protect her, forever. _'But if I'm not around? Then…'_ I clenched my fists. _'And what if Shantou is just a total ass bag?'_ That was my excuse.

Example: Temari at different private school. Shantou being a total ass bag to Temari. Temari sees us once in a while = hides _everything_. The four of us grow apart. Just Ran, Miki and I. Temari has no one.

It would be my fault for not keeping our promise.

"I'm not sure." Miki had the same thoughts as me. Go figure. "Temari-chan isn't one to confide in anyone unless pushed to the edge. You're usually the one who does that Daichi. You are the closest to her."

'_Why was that romantic?'_ I began to feel weird all of a sudden. My face was increasing in warmth, way too fast for my pace. "Wh-what? No. That's all Ran. They're the closets!" Lie. Although, from someone else's perspective, you would have thought it true. Miki's smile was strain.

"I'm really going to miss her." She had this far off look in her blue eyes. Like she was thinking of her next choice of words carefully. "If only she wouldn't go to that private school with Shantou-kun. Well, I guess if she must follow love, then she _has_ to let us go."

Damn Miki. Now I _had_ to find Temari.

"Miki! Daichi!" Both of us turned our heads. It was Ran and she was running full speed our way.

"Whoa!" I yelled as she screeched to stop. Ran had trouble breathing.

"What's wrong?" Miki looked at Ran in concern. Ran only shook her head and looked up, smiling our way.

"You _have_ to see this! Shantou-kun is confessing to Temari! C'mon! C'mon! We _have_ to be there! They're _so_ cute!" Ran cheered as if _that _was the greatest thing on Earth (Hell to the no it wasn't).

"What?" I shouted. An anger I never knew before took over. "Over my **DEAD** body! Ran! To Temari!" I ordered. Giggling, Ran obliged and we dashed off to her direction. There was _no _way that those two were going to get together. No, I wouldn't allow it. Not then, not ever.

Truthfully, by the time we reached Temari, Shantou was still stuttering nonsense and Temari's face was pink (she still liked this guy?). Ran and I were completely out of breath. It was when he noticed the both of us that he seemed to summon up some courage.

"I like you."

That's what he's supposed to say.

Now, I always have to be fast on my feet. Speed is my specialty. Why not put it to some use?

Before he could even utter a breath, I dashed in between the two almost (and never, ha. Take _that_ Shantou) lovers. Knocking Temari off her feet—literally—and picking her up bride style, I glared at Shantou and was out of there before Ran had the chance to realize what was going on. Temari was flabbergasted at my heroics.

"D-Daichi? Wh-what are you doing?" Her voice sounded weak, like it was filled with the admiration and _like-y_ feelings she had for that Shantou creep (yes, he would be a creep to me from then on forth until the day I die). That was really irritating to me. I stopped moving and looked at her, closely. Literally breathing in her face, I smelled roses. "Daichi?" Temari questioned.

"You're _not_ going to that private school and _that's_ final! Got it?" I commanded with authority that I knew I had over Temari. She only looked at me as if I grew another head.

Ouch.

Sighing, I glanced away, cheeks growing unusually warm. "We can't be separated. It's always the four of us. Ran, Miki, me, and _you_. Temari, you have to be with us. It won't be the same anymore if you're not there." Temari's fists clenched onto my black gakuran. "I don't understand why you would want to follow that guy when you have us Te-chan. Don't follow him and leave us, okay? It… I won't be happy. I can't let you go, not yet." I can tell you right now, my face was probably ten shades of red that moment. I didn't like Temari at the time, oh no. In fact, the moment I realized that I liked her was when I did a _major_ screw up.

I just wasn't comfortable with saying how I felt. Temari knew that better than anybody and she started crying.

Panicking is a natural thing we men do when females cry (you darn cretins!). I bombarded Temari with questions filled with concern and that just made her cry more (really now?). After a while, she calmed down and just started laughing with tears still climbing down her cheeks.

How unnecessary.

"I'm alright Daichi." She reassured me. "I was going to tell Shantou-san that I wouldn't be able to attend the private school with him." Temari's smile softened me somehow. I should have known that from that moment on, things would be different for us. I didn't know what though. Her smile made a feeling of a weird kind of pride fill me. "I'm going to Seiyo with you all."

Miki, Ran, Me/Just Me is more than Shantou. Winner(s)!

I almost dropped Temari when I did a fist pump. She squealed and choked my neck. But I was forgiven when I offered her a hug.

'_She's really tiny and light. Warm and soft too.'_ That thought ran through my head as my arms embraced her little body. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I've hugged a lot of girls my age. Or, more like they hugged me first. I was use to it, but Temari's hug seemed smaller, lighter, warmer and softer than all the other girls.

Ah, now that I think about it. It was _definitely_ that hug that started it all.

Yupp, most definitely that hug.

Things really changed between us from then on.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: This chapter was okay. I think. I mean, I tried to make it a little like Kūkai's too. ):. Hard work, that kind of writing! Eh, whatever. This is an intro into Daichi's part of the story. Yeah, he'll be semi-important. How about that? Just kidding~! Although, I'm just a little sad how this turned out. Well, it is 12-something at my place and I do have school tomorrow...  
><em>

_Well, friend, if you know what's best for your health, only __**you**__ cannot review. That's what calling each other is for ;). LOL(:! Anyhoo, hope you readers liked this more than I did. Oh well. I had to update tonight or I' would have forgotten. Sorry it's quick. Tomorrow's school, drats! I need another break!)_


	3. Kūkai's Touching Reunion, No?

**Yes Sensei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** or any of their characters. All rights go completely to Peach Pit©!**

_(A/N: Here we go!)_

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me. Please tell me you're fucking kidding. You're kidding, right Kūkai?" Utau—my ex-girlfriend and best friend—asked me, her soft amethyst eyes filled with disbelief. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she didn't approve of my feelings. I knew I shouldn't have told her anything.<p>

"Yeah, that's right. I'm kidding." Calmly stating that, I sensed her relief wash over and I knew I just saved myself from rumors spreading. Excuse me, I saved myself from more _bad_ rumors spreading about me. Even though this girl is my best pal, almost half the rumors (the bad ones) come from her. Maybe she still holds a slight grudge over me from breaking up with her. So long as it didn't stop her from being a good friend, I could live with Utau. "Me? Fall in love, as if." To this, Utau rolled her head back and laughed.

"You never know. Love finds people, in the most unexpected manner." That was her reply.

"Bitch." I commented.

"Bastard." Her soft hand hit my arm and I winced. That really hurt for some reason. Utau just smiled in her Seiyo sailor uniform and rushed me out of the classroom. "Hurry up you slow ass. Our friends are waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going!" I called back. Slowly, we walked over to already saved seats in the lunchroom. Flopping down onto the really uncomfortable chair that Seiyo had, I leaned back into my chair, arms behind it for support.

"_Later then."_

That little tease. I hadn't seen Nadeshiko at all today. I wasn't looking out for her much, if she was here, I would know in an instant. That's what I like to tell myself. I gave out a huge and long sigh as I looked at my hand that grabbed hers during break. Her kiss lingered on longer than I thought possible. No second later after my sight, all my friends looked at me.

"What's got you in a daze?" Daichi asked, a thin eye brow raised.

"Did Souma-senpai really just sigh?" Temari asked, amusement etched onto her dolly face.

"Wow, did a girl dump you?" Tadase questioned with a playful smile. Glaring at him, Utau rolled her eyes in place for me.

"No." She was smirking then. "Kūkai is in love with a mystery girl." That damn bitch.

I snorted when everyone's faces lit up in a way that left me uncomfortable. All their eyes gleamed with criminal thoughts and perverse questions.

'_Don't these idiots get that __**I'm**__ the leader of our pact?' _I growled viciously at every single person at our table. "Fuck no! I do not! Shut the hell up Utau!" Defending my ego was a sign of weakness. Only Daichi could possibly know that though. We are related. Pity me.

"Oh?" Utau mused, grabbing everyone's attention. Her angelic features glimmered with deviousness. "But what about that one girl at the beach? Hmm?" Her teasing wasn't funny at all. I must have missed the joke because all of our friends were laughing.

'_Assholes!'_ I yelled to myself. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I haven't even been to the beach yet!" I lied. _'Utau, you made an enemy out of me.' _Vowing silently to myself, I tolerated everyone else's laughter and felt humiliated. And somewhat betrayed.

"Haha! Look at Kūkai squirm!" Daichi howled, his entire body shaking. Fucking cousin.

"Awe, Souma-senpai is so cute!" Did I mention humiliated? Temari giggled as a blush printed across her cheeks. She usually does that whenever she talks to a boy (except Daichi), I was no exception. So I used it to my advantage and scooted closer to her. I sensed my mint-haired cousin grow alert and it tempted me to continue. "S-Souma-senpai?" Temari whispered quietly as I got closer. Her large and purple eyes grew wide and our knees touched.

"What're you doing?" Daichi queried, amber eyes almost glaring as he soon stopped laughing. Isn't he cute for that one?

"Me? I'm doing nothing. I just want to tell Temari-_chan_ how much I like her, that's all." Utau stifled a laugh while Tadase and Amu grinned at Daichi's discomfort. Ran beamed at the sight of me and Temari. I spared Daichi one look. His shoulders were tense, his facial features looked ready to kill, and his fists were clenched that the knuckles of his hand turned white as snow. "Relax little cousin." Pulling back from Temari, I passed her a tiny smile. "I like you. There now, I said it. Don't get so worked up about it Daichi."

"I'm _not_ worked up!" He seethed, eyes twitching. Daichi took a few calm breaths and Ran giggled as she watched Temari with interest. Weird girl.

"Ah, so you like Fujisaki-chan?" Kairi, the ever so observant one, commented as he pushed his glasses up with one finger the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously." Snorted Utau who lost interest fairly quickly. Her fingers tapped the table and I watched as Tadase and Kairi took that into a little interest themselves. Daichi though was ever so quick to decline the 'already forgotten assumption.'

"No I don't!" He got up to his feet. "I was only going to remind you that she's not good enough for you! T-Temari-chan's family business is poor compared to Souma Co., so she and her family wouldn't fit into our social status as a Souma! It'd be a disgrace to us if you went out with her!" Ouch. I actually winced at that. Daichi blabbering wasn't a good thing. He blurts out things he shouldn't.

"Hey!" Ran defended Temari as she grabbed Daichi by his loose, white collar. "Take that back Daichi!" Hissed Ran. Daichi's amber eyes widened as if he suddenly realized what he said. The table was eerily quiet when Temari gently tapped Ran's shoulders.

We all knew of Temari's problem with family and money, considering the fact that her family ran a local restaurant. Still, it was a taboo subject that none of us lurked upon on, knowing how sensitive she was to all of it.

"It's okay Ran-chan." Temari's voice quivered a bit and Amu and Utau's eyes glared at Daichi. Miki, the other observant, looked at Temari with pity. I stayed still where I was.

'_So….is this my fault?'_ Guilt silently ate away at me. I really hope I wasn't at fault.

"What he said was true. It's not like I can escape from it, right?" Tears glazed the rim of her saddened eyes. Daichi looked morose as his lifeless eyes didn't leave the smallest member of our circle. I heard Temari suck in a breath. I knew that she was trying to find courage to look up at Daichi. Not just as a friend, but as an equal. No matter what social class our families were in, our weakest member also wanted to be strong. I inwardly sighed.

'_Maybe I'll apologize later.' _One look at Utau set me straight. _'Okay, so I __**will**__ apologize later.'_

"I-It wasn't Souma-senpai I liked… I-It was…umm…" Temari nervously looked at Daichi who stared emptily and blankly at her. She flinched. Just with that, tears overflowed and she dashed out of the lunchroom embarrassed, humiliated, and ashamed. I was thankful that not that many people in the lunchroom were really paying attention to our table (surprisingly) when Temari ran out.

Daichi—who had been in Ran's clutches—broke free from the single girl and dashed after Temari. "Te-chan! Come back!" He cried, practically breaking the door as he ran outside following her.

It was quiet for a moment or two at our table. The tension that used to be there however, went away as quickly as Daichi left. At our table, it was like nothing happened. No one said anything for a while until Utau broke the silence.

"See Kūkai? Love finds people in the most unexpected manner." Utau repeated that line from earlier and I shook. I was still against it all. Her and that stupid phrase could go to Hell.

"Yeah." Amu sighed dreamily while resting her chin on her hand and leaned Kairi's way. "They are so cute."

"They really are." Miki added. Ran pouted and slid into her chair.

"Yeah. Although it hurts to admit it."

Girls. There was something about these weird specimen.

* * *

><p>"That was kind of intense." Stating that, Tadase squirmed as if uncomfortable and Kairi coughed into his hand. Utau did her usual snort and opened the class door before the bell had a chance to mark us tardy.<p>

"Whatever. It's their problem now." The bitterness in her voice let me know that she was a little cross with Daichi. And her glare also let me know that she still wanted me to apologize.

'_That's going to take a while.'_ Was my final decision as Utau traveled to a seat filled with other girls' who called for her. Kairi, Tadase, and I headed to the back of the classroom and waited for the teacher to come in.

Late as usual.

Thinking back to the beach, my memory of Nadeshiko started to feel unreal. Like I imagined it all.

"_Seiyo High."_

That was her answer, wasn't it? So why had I not seen Nadeshiko at all today?

'_Maybe we have different classes. In different parts of the buildings. Maybe she's not here today but might be here tomorrow.' _That was a really comforting thought. Her kiss haunted me for days. Giving a large sigh, I looked out the window and leaned back in my chair, my foot resting on the side of the table. "I want to see her."

"Hm?" Hummed Tadase, looking at me. I was startled. Did I say that out loud? "You okay?" He questioned, squinting his pink eyes my way. A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"Yeah, sure." My response was small, quiet and not confident. Hope no one else but me noticed that. Shrugging his shoulders, Tadase looked ahead to the front. Looking up, I saw that Kairi had his careful blue eyes on me. I gulped nervously and prayed that he didn't notice my Adam's Apple go up and down. It was a nervous habit of mine. Silently, my friend turned away slowly, all of his attention focused on the front of the classroom.

There's a sigh of relief.

The principle came into our classroom and I tensed. Me and Ichinomiya Kazuomi weren't on good terms at all. He seemed to hate me, and in turn, I hated him. It was just instinct. Kazuomi had this evil aura around him and his attitude made him one big bitch.

"Class 3-3 has been assigned a new homeroom teacher and along with this new staff member, she is also a new mathematics teacher. Treat your new teacher well."

'_Get on with it.' _I scowled at how irritating his voice was. Kazuomi looked to the door warily but smiled nonetheless. His grimy teeth were disgusting and the very sight of it made my stomach hurl from the inside out.

"You may come in now Tsukiyomi-sensei."

Kazuomi left with a little bald spot forming and the teacher walked in.

My heart thumped. Skipped. At the very sight of the new teacher.

'_You have __**got **__to be joking with me.'_ My thoughts cried as soon as she walked in. _'This is NOT funny!'_

It was the same long, flowing hair, ivory skin, autumn yellow eyes. It was the same breasts covered in a white blouse and tan overcoat, a long neck choked by a red tie, slender legs hiding under a tan pencil skirt and small feet that clicked with every step of those black stilettos. I wanted to whimper when noticing Kazuomi looking back just to stare at _her_ and then walked away. Fucking bastard. When she reached the desk and let the stack of papers drop, the new teacher looked up and didn't notice me.

A touching reunion, no?

With my fingers gripping the edges of the desk, I bit my lower lip to stop my heart from thumping so loudly. I think Tadase looked my way and I wondered if he could hear my heart. With the sound vibrating all over inside me, it was a wonder no one else could hear it. I took a long, large, and silent breath in and out. Licking my lips when our eyes met, she didn't make a sign of recognizing me at all. Now _that _hurt my feelings just a little bit.

"Hello." In a louder tone, I could only see it as the same quiet voice that spoke to me days ago. "My name is Tsukiyomi Nadeshiko." The wrist I grabbed her from before lifted close to her face and she blew on it like there were imaginary dust mites covering it.

Tease.

Warmth made way to my face as I flushed scarlet. It was like she was blowing on my face while standing on the other side of the classroom.

'_A-at least she recognizes me.'_ I told myself, shivering.

"I will be your new teacher from now on." My heart started to hurt and I hoped she wouldn't give the natural greeting everyone else gives. "And…"

'_Don't say it.'_ My thoughts pleaded, thinking that maybe it might reach out to her and Nadeshiko would hear it. _'Don't say it. Don't say it. Please __**don't**__ say it!'_

"I hope all of you will take very good care of me."

'_Oh, I'll take good care of you alright.'_ Damn, she said it. A sadistic smile covered my face and I smirked at Nadeshiko who said something else. _'Yeah, I'll take __**very**__ good care of you.'_ I was in my wonderful predatory mode.

Prey: Tsukiyomi Nadeshiko-sensei.

This was going to be the best class ever. At least, the most interesting. After more of Nadeshiko's introduction, my eyes raked through her fully clothed body and I started to twitch. Seeing her in a classroom gave her a different light than from the one at the beach. Both sides of her fitted me perfectly fine. This was my last year, and Nadeshiko was going to become mine before it ended. My thoughts wondered over to Utau for a little bit. She was right.

Love finds people.

In the most unexpected manner.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Whew. Okay, that was a little bit of fun. I hope this fictional story doesn't take long [though, it looks like it's going that way, huh?]! I have a full plot already, so I'll try squeezing everything in together. At least, in a manner that makes sense. This is my first time of doing research while creating a chapter. It's like I'm trying to make sense._

_Huh, imagine that._

_Anyways, yeah! My hopes to still make it not as long as it might seem like. It's all for you best friend! And if you truly cared, don't review or I'll break you. Anyways, readers, I hope you enjoyed this. There might be a few character developments here and there, no promises though. Probably mostly on Temari and Nadeshiko._

_Questions? Ask and I'll do my best to answer without spoiling it for you! That's all for now I suppose._

_Later readers!)_


	4. Daichi Goes Too Far!  And He Knows It

**Yes Sensei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** or any its characters. All right are reserved by PEACH-PIT©. **

_(A/N: Can we all agree on that? Oh, and does someone know the class schedule in Japan? I'm no researcher, and I find it hard to find exactly what I'm looking for. If anyone knows the Japanese schedule—mainly class schedules—please, feel free to tell me. Please. And maybe class times? Ahahahah! Thanks so much wonderfuls!)_

* * *

><p>I went too far.<p>

:::::::

"Haha! Look at Kūkai squirm!" I howled, clutching my rib cage like there was no tomorrow. My entire body was shaking with laughter. Kūkai's face is the best thing in the entire world when he gets angry. It's the definition of _priceless_. During lunch, Utau was telling us a little secret about Kūkai, and I won't lie. His secrets were the best. Under his cool façade was a real dork. He was naturally a shy and cool kind of person. A _huge_ contradiction right there.

"Awe, Souma-senpai is so cute!" Temari added on, giggling. I took note of the blush across her face. Catching my breath, a frown formed on my lips.

'_Is it only me?'_ I'm not dumb. I know Temari very well. And her face _never_ changes colors when I'm around. Truthfully, I didn't know what to think about that. _'I know she doesn't hate me… But, does she not like me either?'_ Great. More contradictions.

Kūkai started getting to close for comfort to Temari and I grew alert in a dangerous way. Every cell in my body told me Kūkai wasn't doing any good.

"S-Souma-senpai?"

'_What the hell is he __**doing**__?'_ Rage boiled over quickly and it was all directed at my cousin. That sleaze bag. "What're you doing?" I asked out loud, my amber eyes glared at him when their knees touched. They were too intimate.

"Me? I'm doing nothing." Kūkai claimed, shrugging his shoulders. Liar. "I just want to tell Temari-_chan_," He was going to get it for that one. "How much I like her, that's all." Utau stifled a laugh while Tadase and Amu grinned at my obvious discomfort. Tensing, a dark wave washed over me as I clenched my fists.

"_Get away from her.' _My thought demanded of me to say. I couldn't. Instead, I froze with heated anger and growled.

"Relax little cousin." Kūkai pulled away from Temari and subconsciously, I relaxed. Until I witnessed that secret smile Kūkai shared with Temari. That woman killer. "I like you." He confessed and my ears turned red. "Don't get so worked up Daichi." He added then, facing me. Just looking at him made me want to sock him.

"I'm _not_ worked up!" I defended, seething. My left eye twitched in a weird manner and I felt Miki's concern for me. She was the perfect observer after all.

"Ah, so you like Fujisaki-chan?" Kairi, the other ever so observant one, commented as he pushed his glasses up with one finger the bridge of his nose. Nerd.

"Obviously." Snorted Utau. I was quick to object that accusation.

"No I don't!" I got up to my feet, not feeling the mood to stay seated in one place. "I was only going to remind you that she's not good enough for you!" _'Oh my God, what am I doing?'_ "T-Temari-chan's family business is poor compared to Souma Co.," I knew that what I was doing wasn't going to do any type of good. "So she and her family wouldn't fit into our social status as a Souma!" _'This is __**bad**__. Shut up Daichi! While you still can!'_ I didn't want to damage our friendship. Knowing I had to stop, I panicked a little bit.

I kept talking.

"It'd be a disgrace to us if you went out with her!" All of our friends' eyes widened with shock mixed with some kind of displeasure. Kūkai actually winced.

Ouch.

'_What the Hell did I just do?'_ Asking myself as my words re-played in my head.

"Hey!" Ran yelled and I felt her grab onto my collar. "Take that back Daichi!" She hissed with every word dropped in venom.

In my mind, the incident re-played so fast and so many times already, the words and sentences started to jumble together and I found myself forgetting everything I just said. _'What did I say?'_ I sullenly looked Temari's way and light tears brimmed her eye rims. What had I said? Did it hurt her that much?

'_Don't look like that.'_ My mind whispered to her wishing she could hear it. I watched as Temari's hand trembled and grasped Ran's shoulders in a tight grip, almost as if grabbing our friend was a little sense of comfort. _'Don't look so weak. What did I say?'_

"It's okay Ran-chan."

'_Don't sound so sad.'_

"What he said was true."

'_What __**did**__ I say?'_

"It's not like I can escape from it, right?" Tears glazed the rim of Temari's saddened eyes and I think I almost choked. The sight of her trying not to tremble because of me was too much to bear alone. It was frustrating and I felt myself grow angry. Grinding my teeth together, I directed that anger to myself.

I wondered if everyone could tell how angry I was? Probably not.

"I-It wasn't Souma-senpai I liked…" She confessed. It was almost as if it was to me. Meant for me, the look in her eyes scared me. So honest. When did Temari get like that? "I-It was…" Those wonderful, shy lilac eyes twinkled with fear and little hope inside.

'_Screw when she got like that.' _I said to myself. _'Why haven't I seen it before?'_

"Umm…"

'_Oh Hell no.'_ My stare turned blank when the wheel in my head finally began turning (I'm not that stupid!). Temari flinched and the next thing I knew was that wet stuff ran down her face. She turned quickly and dashed out of the lunchroom. My mind couldn't process all of this fast enough as I watched her. _'Why is she crying? I don't understand. I…'_ Something clicked when I felt Ran's clutch on me tighten.

I snapped.

"Te-chan!" I cried while using her nickname. "Come back!" I practically broke through the doors following her outside. I left everyone, all of our friends at the table with curious minds filled with questions. I felt few eyes follow my every movement and grew flustered.

My mind raced with her face again. Like how it did at our 9th grade graduation. Her presence was there, so was her smile. Those were still locked in my mind as I ran aimlessly through the school in hopes of finding Temari. Then the image of her began to fade away, only to be filled with her running.

Running away like usual.

"Te-chan!" I shouted, finally realizing that my breathing was uneven and that I was actually kind of tired.

"…_H-hic… Hic… H-hic hic!"_

Screeching to a halt, I collected my breath and strained my ears to listen to that sobbing noise. It was outside of school around that corner near the tree at the end Seiyo. I was still tired. My lungs couldn't catch up to the amount of breath I tried to take in or breath out and it was then I wondered if I ran while holding my breath the entire way. The crying was faint, but listening in on it made my insides squirm and forced my face to flush pink.

Turning the corner, it was exactly what I hope it wouldn't be.

Temari's hands covered her face as she leaned against the brick wall. Sniffling, long strands of her hair were misplaced and she looked shaken.

'_Did I do all that?'_ When Temari tears up, it's not good. When she cries, huffing and puffing, stuttering and coughing like a little kid who lost their mother, that's when you know it's _really _not good. In a case like this…

It is absolutely terrible.

"Te-chan?" My voice hitched. She didn't look at me, but instead waited for me to approach her. I did so and was hesitant to grab her. Where would I grab her? Where should I grab her? Do I even touch her? _'Dammit.'_ My hand subconsciously took her arm and dragged it away from her face slowly. I wanted to see her expression.

And it almost scared me.

She looked pretty much…like death.

'_How long had she been crying?'_ I thought thinking back to how much time I could have been running, trying to find her. "Te-chan." I whispered. "What's wrong?" She said nothing. "What did I do?" Lilac eyes this time shot me a look of accusation and injure.

Ouch.

"…Daichi….i-idiot…." She barely whispered. Depressed feelings of heartbreak were etched into her tiny voice and I cringed my head back. I don't know if it was the slight dizziness or the desire to puke, but at that moment Temari did a good job of blocking herself from me. It was like she had practiced it (I highly doubt it though). It was either that or I just didn't _get_ her.

Gulping, I grew afraid to ask my next question. However so, I kept talking. I had to push her to tell me. It was my job as a friend, wasn't it? But something was off. "Te-chan," I started. "What did I say?"

To this very day, I have always regretted that question. Talk about a MAJOR WRONG MOVE.

Temari lightly shoved me aside and the pain it inflicted inwardly to me was penetrating. Temari's delicate finger nails scratched my heart and the softness of her skin slapped me like it was stone. A painful ache hurt my heart and it got hard to breath all of a sudden.

"D-Daichi…" Temari whispered again, hiding away between her hands that acted like a shield to keep me away. I didn't like that at all. "L-leave me alone now."

_Ouch_.

'_Wh-what?'_ I wanted to say, I needed to say it. But I couldn't. Something was clogged up inside myself and when Temari jogged away from me, I knew what it was.

Fear.

Fear of the unforgivable and heartbreak that I never wanted to have. Not with anyone, not with Miki, not with Ran or anybody. _Especially_ not with Temari. She was worth more than I usually thought of at first. A dark feeling soared through me and my fists clenched in a tight hold. Was this anger? What for? Why was I infuriated? Was this sadness? I had every right to be depressed. _'F-fear?'_ Realizing then that my previous question was my largest mistake, it was something I couldn't take back. _'Why am I so stupid?'_ I was hesitant because my biggest fear was that if I pushed her, I'd lose her.

I did just that.

Temari just de-friended me. Openly with her fragile heart.

* * *

><p>"<em>Goddamn you're an idiot."<em> Kūkai stated over the phone. He was displeased, but for some reason, I don't think it was about my situation. He sounded aggravated about something else and every now and then I would hear catch phrases of; _"…teacher…"_, _"I can't believe it."_, _"…stupid.."_, _"Dammit."_, _"…such an idiot!"_

'_What's this guy's problem?'_ Sighing, I rolled over my large and navy green bed. His problems could wait. "I don't know what to do." I whined into the speaker of my cell phone. Running a hand over my mint colored hair, I closed my eyes and tried to block out Temari's face.

"_You like her, don't you? Hurry up and ask her out. You sound like a fucking idiot right now."_

"Thanks for cheering me up ass-wipe." I sarcastically responded while making hand signs I knew he wouldn't be able to see.

"_It's a chore."_

Ouch.

Sticking my tongue out to my phone, mom called for me and I hung up on Kūkai. He didn't deserve a good-bye. Maybe next time.

"Daichi! Hurry up!" Mom's voice sounded excited and proud. Sighing and not up for the _surprise_ my parents had been planning, I rushed down the stairs and stopped when I saw who was at the door.

'_What's she doing here?'_

Mom's face showed her happiness too clearly. "Daichi, me and your father have been worried about your slip in grades ever since you entered high school, so we hired you a tutor. Now, we know that you don't get along with older people, but Temari-san—we know—has the potential to teach you anything. So from today and until your grades pull up, you are to study under her supervision." Mom finished.

'_I can't believe it. This is __**not**__ funny!' _My thoughts cried (in vain). Today was just terrible. Another ache stabbed at me when I saw Temari's uncomfortable expression and she nervously looked around. Her eyes never met mine the time she was there.

"Now Daichi, you will be the head of Souma Co.," My dad specified and I noticed Temari's flinch at the very mention of my family's public company.

'_Why'd she do that?'_

"So we expect the best out of you." My dad faced Temari and he had a soft look in his eyes. To dad, Temari was like a daughter he never had (literally). I didn't blame him, Temari was pretty and perfect. I mean, was a perfectionist. "I hope this goes well, sorry for surprising you like this, but please don't look discomforted. We are like family."

_Stab_.

"Our home is your home after all." _Stab_. "We know that you'll take care of our son." _Stab_. Dad looked my way. "Well, we'll leave you two to start things off." Putting an arm around mom's shoulders (parents need to sharped up on their PDA. Really, kids here), he looked Temari's way one more time. "Are you up to it, Temari?"

Her lilac eyes wavered a little bit when she saw my dad's face. A strain smile crept up on her face.

"Yes Souma-sama."

**Stab**.

My parents left us in the hallway with an eerie silence.

Today's event whirled in my head again but no matter I what I tried, I couldn't remember what I said in the lunchroom.

Talk about awkward, huh?

* * *

><p><em>(AN: This is okay? I'm not so sure, but it's up for you guys to decide. Criticism is welcomed! No matter how much they might break my heart and make me cry for days! Oh, and I'll try updating at least ONE story once a week! Good luck me. Until then readers._

_Hate me._

_Scold me._

_Threaten [not in the killing way, no sir] me._

_Adore me if needed._

_Until the next installment!)_


	5. Kūkai and Ikuto Jr!, Hate One Another

**Yes Sensei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** or any of its characters. All rights belong and go to PEACH-PIT©.**

_(A/N: Come on. We all know what would have happened to __**Shugo Chara!**__ if I owned it. My poor Nadeshiko girl! So sad.)_

* * *

><p>'<em>This isn't so bad.'<em> I convinced myself as I offered to buy Nadeshiko and her son some ice-cream. She (and her **son**) actually seemed to enjoy it and that made me grin inwardly. Never would I tell anyone about our secret almost-relationship. It was just going to be our/my secret (along with that brat son of hers).

:::::::

_When Kūkai approached her, she denied that the incident of her blowing her wrist meant anything._

"_There was something on there." She had insisted on. _

_Kūkai didn't buy it at all; nonetheless he shrugged his shoulder and approached her, cornering the new teacher at the desk. Her reaction was far from what Kūkai had in mind. She just looked on at him—as if in a trance—and went back to re-arranging her papers that she now had to grade._

"_Souma-kun, don't you have class to get ready for?" Nadeshiko asked, not bothering to look up at the eighteen year-old boy. Huffed, Kūkai put his hands in the air for mock surrender and stood with a little slouch in his back._

'Mood killer much?'_ Kūkai knew that his chances of wooing her now were a little bit (a little bit a lot) on the slim side. The boy sighed. "It's the ten-minute passing period. And my next class is a free period anyways." Nadeshiko only nodded her head as if she wasn't paying attention. Kūkai almost thought about giving up on this short-lived one-sided love. Still, her hair looked soft and was a huge distraction from Kūkai's thoughts to go anywhere else except for her. And Kūkai was a sucker for girls with soft-looking hair (and slender legs for short people, nice racks on tall girls, etc…). Touching her long hair, his fingers ran through her strands in a delicate manner._

_So delicate that Nadeshiko was shocked. Not only had he done something like __**that**__ to a __**teache**__r no less, but the feeling he put into that swift movement made Nadeshiko shudder like she once had before in her high school days._

_A shiny glint around Nadeshiko's neck immediately caught Kūkai's attention and his forest eyes squinted._

"_Is that….a ring?" His question came out breathless and an ache slashed Kūkai in a way he's never felt before. _'What the? This chick is **married**?'_ The thought itself made the teenager cringe. _'That's not possible. No way.'_ Kūkai told himself. Nadeshiko caught onto what Kūkai was staring intently at. She looked down near her collarbone and chestnut eyes dimmed of life._

"_This? It's a long story." She confessed, her eyes now closing. The sight of her reminiscing the past made Kūkai grow very nervous. Her facial expression seemed hurt. The new teacher gave a deep sigh, forgetting about the pain-struck boy who stood there clueless of what to do. "A reminder." Nadeshiko whispered out loud._

"_Of what?"_

"_Never to get married again." Responded the new teacher._

_A light weight flew off Kūkai's shoulders of the knowledge that she at least wasn't married at the __**moment**__. Curious, Kūkai made it a point to know more about the woman in front of him._

"_When is your free period?" Asked Kūkai. Nadeshiko opened her eyes and looked at Kūkai warily. Deeming that his question meant no harm, she got out her schedule._

"_It's…umm….oh! The same time as your free period." Nadeshiko answered while re-checking her schedule. Kūkai didn't know if he should thank or give karma the bird. He smiled._

"_Can you tell me the story? Behind the ring?" Kūkai wanted to know. He noticed the look Nadeshiko gave him, but gave in nonetheless._

"_I suppose." Nadeshiko exclaimed. "Get a pass from the teacher in charge of your free period though." Nadeshiko added._

"_Sure thing." Kūkai lied._

"_I won't let you in without a pass."_

'Goddamn this infuriating woman.' _Scowling, Kūkai continued to talk to Nadeshiko about his past life. Every now and then, he hoped the stares Nadeshiko sometimes gave him during then was stares of seeing him as a man. There was something in her eyes that drew her to him, and urges of wanting to kiss her often got unbearable._

_That is, until the bell rang._

_Kūkai was irritated the entire rest of the day._

:::::::

I never got the story (yet), but I did find out a little bit about Nadeshiko.

She was hot. She was a sexy twenty-four year old (way too young to be a teacher in my opinion) dressed in blue skinny jeans, a large black t-shirt and had a seven year-old son. Meaning that when she was around seventeen years of age, she had a kid. That news was shocking. Nadeshiko's favorite color was purple (no surprise there) and she had a knack for basketball. I knew this firsthand because she whooped me in a one-on-one game at the park (it was just luck on her side is what I like to tell myself). Ironically, her skills in basketball were passed onto her brat (son).

His name was Iks name was in basketball was passed onto her son.. the . Tsukiyomi Ikuto Jr.

I knew what that meant, but didn't really look into it.

'_So the kids named after his dad. So what?'_ I told myself as we walked down the road eating ice-cream like newlyweds. _'He wasn't good enough to stay in this spot anyways.'_ Telling myself that made me feel pretty good about myself. **This spot** is what I referred to being at Nadeshiko's side. The douche didn't care enough to stay now, did he? _'Ha, that's right. I'll just fill in his shoes. It'll be easy.'_

How wrong I was.

"Souma-kun, thank you for buying the ice-cream." Nadeshiko's small voice interrupted my thoughts. I was still amazed how such a small and quiet voice could be heard in the back of the classroom.

"Eh, no problem Nade-sensei. It's the least I could after bumping into you guys." I know what you're thinking. _Yes_, we literally bumped into each other. And _no_ I am not stalking her. She smiled at me and my eyes immediately took a picture of every detail that of her face. Clear skin, kind, shy yet sharp golden eyes. Pink, full lip, a small and narrow nose, high but fair cheek bones, thin eyebrows and no facial hair. Yupp, _big_ turn-on.

Ikuto Jr. mumbled something under his breath, hiding his mouth in his green hoodie. Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate, Ikuto seemed to also inhabit Nadeshiko's small quiet voice. It was fortunate so I wouldn't hear him. It was unfortunate because I knew this kid hated me, so what if he was talking smack?

"Ikuto, take that back. That wasn't nice." Scolded Nadeshiko.

Yeah, he was talking smack.

Her brat son reluctantly looked my way with mean violet eyes that just sharpened when he saw my face. The basketball he was dribbling was placed under his arm at his sides. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to sass me (little punk).

"I….I-I'm…..s-s-sorr….sorry." He apologized. Knowing he didn't mean it, I shot him a look that read; _"Really? I apologize better in my sleep_. Nadeshiko sighed while shaking her head in a disapproving manner. That made the kid feel bad (haha!)

"Ikuto." Her tone was seriously scary. Ikuto sighed and gritted his teeth.

"But mom, I don't like him! You can see it in his eyes, he likes you and he's not good enough to take dad's place!"

Ouch. That kind of hurt. Talk about hitting my ego.

Nadeshiko got eye leveled with her son. "Look, Souma-kun was nice enough to buy us the ice-cream with his own money." Her tone wasn't that of a nice one.

'_That's right you little brat.'_ I grinned to myself as Ikuto shrank back as his mother's words. Words from a mom was always more painful than a knife.

"Besides," She continued on. "He's only my student."

'_Ouch.'_ I flinched back on that one, and I swear that the brat-son smirked my way. Stupid bastard. _'He'll see… I'm gonna be her husband one day. Whoa, one step at a time Kūkai. Don't get too ahead of yourself.'_ Ikuto snickered and started dribbling the basketball.

"Okay mom. If you say so." He whistled and Nadeshiko smiled as she got back up. The brat-son shot me another look and his aura was that of a mocking one. _"Take that, 'Just-A-Student!"_ I mumbled incoherent words under my breath, complaining. Nadeshiko looked ahead as if something caught her eye.

"Souma-kun, can you wait her with Ikuto please? I'll be right back." She hurried off and didn't even let me get the chance to protest. Out of sight, I sighed and glared at the brat-son.

"Now I'm landed with you, great." Sarcasm dripped off my lips. Ikuto sneered at me.

"You mean _I_ got landed with _you_. And stop staring at my mom! That's disgusting you nasty freak!" Ikuto hissed, placing the basketball near his hip again. For a seven year old with a quiet voice, he had a sharp tongue.

"I-I'm not staring!" I defended, heat rushing to my face. Truthfully, before I bought them the ice-cream, I was _so_ staring. Ikuto scoffed in disgust and turned his head away. "Well, whatever." I shot back. The brat scoffed again.

"How childish. You can run along now Just-A-Student. We don't need you anymore." Yeah, I really don't like this kid. Ikuto hummed while he started to walk off in the direction his mom went.

I didn't know what to do then except maybe walk off. I would've, honestly. In a matter of fact, that's exactly what I wanted to do, just leave the kid. Turning around, I started to walk away.

"Ouch!" A pitched voice squeaked as it sounded like that the person fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going you little piece of shit!" A deep voice bellowed. I groaned.

"B-but you bumped into me, you drunk!" The little voice retorted. Turning around, I watched as the 'scene' unfolded before me.

Ikuto was on the floor, the basketball a few feet away and there was a huge, much older man standing above him. He wore a large trench coat and a brown hat. His posture was that of a drunk (in the daytime, can you believe that?) and just looking at him, you could tell he smelled of foul beer and cigarettes. His eyes were dangerous and violent. He looked like he wanted to hurt something, and deep down I knew who his victim was.

Ikuto was aware of that too.

"Haha! Look at you kid. Think you can even _scratch_ me? I'm a man! You're a boy, just stay on the dirt ground!" He thundered, voice booming. Then he looked around. "Haha, there doesn't seem to be a dad around here either. No dad huh?" The drunk asked Ikuto. The question made Ikuto shrink back. "That makes you a **bastard**!"

Then the drunk started to laugh and my blood boiled. Even though I didn't like the kid (not at all), no one could just watch the older man make fun of Ikuto. I couldn't.

Before he could lay a hand on the brat-son, I ran up and punched him square in the face. My fist connected with the side of the drunk's face with almost perfect precision and he stumbled a few steps back. The shock didn't last for long and then the rage in him grew. As expected, the alcohol made his moves clumsy. When he tried to take a step forward, the drunk stumbled a little more and I took the opportunity to sock him square in the face. A hand came from the bottom and he surprised me by hitting my chin.

Cursing, I lifted my leg up and kicked the gut of the older man, twisted his arm and elbowed his head to the concrete ground. I tried to do it in a way so his hand wouldn't find a way to my face. When he did make contact with my face however, it hurt.

A _lot_.

"You **asshole**!" I shouted, kicking the man. Fury boiled inside me, and my teeth grinded against each other. "You don't have the _right _to call this kid a bastard. I won't forgive a man who picks on a kid." Growling, I kicked him again, unaware of the crowd that formed around the three of us. "Don't say shit you don't know about! So what if he doesn't have a dad? He's got me." Looking back at Ikuto, I squatted and patted his head. He flinched back violently. "You okay?" I whispered, not realizing that the man in the trench coat was groggily and slowly getting back up. Ikuto sniffed and didn't want to look at me. Sighing, my hand lightly rested on Ikuto's shoulder.

A shadow loomed over us.

"Die…" I shook and turned my head around.

'_Oh hell no. That's not good.'_ Closing my eyes, my arms wrapped around Ikuto and I waited for the incoming impact. _'All this for a brat.'_

"Souma-kun!" A quiet voice shouted as if in distress. I only remembered how much I loved that voice. Spinning around, the next thing I saw was that Nadeshiko popped up out of nowhere and sucker punched the drunk to the ground. Hearing a _snap_, the old man was out cold as he fell to the floor. My almost-lover looked back at us.

"Let's go. Grab Ikuto." Nadeshiko demanded as she reached for Ikuto's basketball. Not bothering to protest, I lifted Ikuto up and we were out of there.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko bent her head down low.<p>

"I can't show you how grateful I am that you saved Ikuto!" She cried.

We had just finished running into a different side of the park, and now Nadeshiko looked like she was going to burst into tears while Ikuto had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. No matter how much I loved my new teacher, I didn't want to see her cry.

"A-ah… You're welcome?"

Nadeshiko looked up and gave a light gasp. "Souma-kun, you're bleeding."

"What?" I placed Ikuto on the floor and touched my chin. The next thing I felt was something wet. I looked at my hand that now had blood running down my fingers and palm. _'Oh.'_ I wiped the blood off my chin using the sleeve of my green, plaid shirt.

"Don't do that!" Nadeshiko grabbed my hand to stop from wiping and inspected my chin closely. A breeze came by then and I got a good whiff of a lilac scent. I felt my face grow warm and I hated myself for it.

'_Cool down Kūkai. Not cool dammit.'_ I squeezed my eyes as her face came closer. Never in my life had I felt like such a little kid.

"Don't wipe it. I'll be back real quick, so don't worry." Again, before I had a chance to say anything, Nadeshiko took off dashing. I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and was suddenly aware of how tired my body was for the moment. I sat down on the grass next to Ikuto who hadn't said anything yet.

It was bothering me a little. No, "Thanks!" for anything?

"Hey, brat. What's wrong?" I asked. Ikuto sniffed and looked at me. I almost forgot he was a kid. _'With a sharp tongue like that, you almost forget that he's only seven.'_

"Th…th…th-than… Th…thank…thank you…" The boy stuttered, a light blush crossing his cheeks. "F-for….." Ikuto stopped talking and hugged his basketball. I knew that that was all I was going to be able to get out of him.

"No problem." I stated, laying back. I began to finally feel the pain of my chin. _'I hope it's just a busted lip.'_ "Okay, lie." I looked his way. "You, bra—shorty, have to get me a date with your mom." Ikuto shook his head. "Why not?"

He glared at me.

'_He really is a brat. Brat.'_ I thought to myself in an arrogant way.

"Because… I don't like you. You're not good enough to be my dad." Really? Since when did I need _his_ permission again? I snorted and it reminded me how much my chin was hurt.

"I think I'm better than your dad." Was my honest reply. "He didn't care enough to stay, am I right?" Ikuto didn't answer and I felt smug. How desperate I was to smile. Then I realized how lonely this boy really was.

That's right. He _didn't_ have a dad. No one he could relate to and since Nadeshiko was a single _female _parent, he was stuck in a frozen place. What he wanted was a father figure, more than anything. Someone to be a _boy_ with.

"Look," I began to say, looking up at the sky now. My chin had begun to affect the way I talked. And It hurt. A _lot_. "My mom died when she gave birth to me, and soon after, my dad left. I don't really know him well, but he wasn't great, like your dad." Another glare. "Instead, I had my older brothers take care of me. So I know what it's like to not have a dad. I understand, but you still need an older guy in your life, right?" I asked. Ikuto stayed silent. "I had my brothers…but… You, you have no one."

"I have my mom." He said.

"She's not a guy. Your dad left you, didn't he?" Ikuto nodded his head. So if I was right, then what was he not getting?

"He did, but my mom will never love you."

Ouch.

'_After everything I've done for him today.'_ My mind snapped mentally since my mouth got tired of talking.

"My dad didn't leave on purpose… It was an accident, I swear." He whispered. Confusion filled my thoughts and I couldn't grasp onto what he was getting at. "You…. Just-A-Student, you can't compete with my dad."

I growled. "And why not?"

"You can't compete with someone who's dead."

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Oh, intense! Okay guys, I promised a chapter a week, any story. Sorry if you don't like this one as much, I find it okay. I wanted it up before Saturday, look at where that's gotten me. **sighs* I liked Kūkai and Ikuto Jr. though. Very nice! RIGHT? Lol(:. Okay, time is now almost 2:15 A.M. I'm posting this and hitting the hay stack!_

_Oh, and leave criticism! I really need it, I know I do. **sighs* Shame, right? It's like I'm losing the touch! My creativity has been a little lacking. I'm so sad not much of it is about _Kūkai_ and Nadeshiko, but its okay. It'll all make sense! One day. One day. I hope. "(O.o!_

_Any questions? Ask me! Whether in a Private Message or a review, its up to you! I will answer while doing my best to not spoil anything! Okay, scratch that. If it's a question that I know requires me to spoil anything, I'll say straight out "Lo siento(:." Hahah!  
><em>

_Hate me._

_Beat me._

_Humiliate me._

_Adore me if you must!_

_Later readers!)_


	6. Daichi Mentions His New Substitute!

**Yes Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** Or any of their characters! All rights go and are reserved to PEACH-PIT©.**

_(A/N: Need I say what I would do if I __**did**__ own __Shugo Chara!__, anyone?)_

* * *

><p>The ticking of my clock was getting louder by each passing second and the both of us sat uncomfortable in my room. Talk about awkward. Temari sat on the floor, her back resting on the edge of my green bed and I lay on top of that fine cushion. She was reading and I was supposed to be doing something, I think it was finding all the European countries. I didn't know why, it was just a stupid history assignment that Temari was kind of helping me with.<p>

What I couldn't stand was the thick tension and unbearable silence between the two of us. We **are** childhood friends, dammit! So why couldn't I do anything about it?

I looked down my bed to where she sat. My body lay near the head of the bed while she sat towards the end. My instincts told me that Temari was ignoring me, but I didn't want to believe it.

It was hard not to.

Temari was reading the magazine upside down. How long had she been like that?

"Umm… Temari?" I asked nervously. My heart started pumping in fear, like she would just choose to ignore me. _'I hope not.'_

"Huh?" Was her reply. I noticed that she hadn't turned her head. Crawling my way towards her, I looked over her shoulder and realized that she _wasn't_ reading. Instead, she had a far off look in her violet eyes and inside the magazine looked like a photo. I tried to get a better look.

"Temari?"

She jolted out of her trance and soon she scuttled to put the magazine away, closing it shut before I got a chance to see all of it. I was almost disappointed. Before she closed the magazine shut, I saw a flash of a mint green in the photo. Temari turned and looked at me.

"What is it? Need help?" She asked kindly. It was almost forced and sadness seeped into me.

'_She doesn't have to pretend.'_ Resisting the urge to sigh out loud, I showed her the history assignment. "I had a new teacher today, a substitute. She's been filling in for Yuiki-sensei ever since her absence and told us to look for these." I showed Temari the assignment and she looked at it carefully. I admired the way she looked at the paper and wondered if she ever looked at me that way.

Closely, carefully, attentive.

"Hmm… Well, you're wrong in every sense Daichi. See where you placed Italy? That's France, Italy is the country that looks like a boot, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I replied half-heartily to her explanation. "I'm just not good at this kinda' crap. The new sub is really strict to us."

"Who is he?" Temari asked, trying to make conversation. I almost wanted to snap in irritation. We are….were friends. Even if I felt bad for not knowing what I did, Temari didn't have to force herself. But I was too scared to push her to tell me. For some reason, that wasn't a good idea to me at the moment.

"Not a he, the sub is a she. Something like… Tsukiyomyom-sensei or something. Tsuki... Tsukiyoni? No, oh! Yeah, Tsukiyomi-sensei." I answered thoughtfully and glanced back at Temari. Lilac eyes were wide with surprise.

"Tsukiyomi? It can't be…" Temari whispered to herself. I caught her saying that and was interested in the interest she took in my new teacher (for the moment being). "What period do you have her Daichi?"

"First. Why, know her?" I questioned while tossing my homework across my bed. No way was I going to do that now. Temari only nodded her head and showed me a loving smile. I was almost jealous of my new teacher for bringing a smile like that out of Temari.

"I think I'll go visit her later."

"Great." I grabbed Temari's hand as I shuffled off my bed. "Let's go, I don't want to talk about that anymore." Lie.

"Wh-where are we going?" Temari nervously asked as she grew tense.

"We are going to take a break for a little bit." Was my reply.

"N-no…. Daichi, you have an assignment. W-we should finish that first and…" I showed Temari my little dog pout. "Err…" From the stricken expression Temari showed, I knew that she was having a hard time fighting my pout. Like usual.

'_At least some things didn't change.'_ "Please?" I whimpered. "I'm tired, let's take a break!" I recommended, pulling Temari's arm down the stairs.

"B-but your parents… I…I-I…" She tried on insisting.

Did she really think that I was going to spend another minute working on that assignment? Temari knew me better than that. I knew she knew that I knew that. It was only a matter of time before she gave in.

"It'll just be like five minutes!" I pulled her close to my body and felt heat radiate off of her tiny figure. _'Hella soft…'_ I watched as a light blush found way to her rosy round cheeks. I almost pissed myself. _'Is she blushing at me?'_ Temari hid her eyes under her straight bangs and didn't say anything for a while. I was hesitant and aware of what my body wanted to do to her at the moment. She was just so…yummy. Temari was such a little girl. _'Is this how a pedophile feels?'_ If it was, I could almost understand why they would want to kidnap little girls _(A/N: Daichi, slap yourself for saying that!)_.

"If it's j-just **five** minutes…." Temari concluded and I knew I won her over.

"Great, let's go!" I exclaimed as I rushed us down the stairs.

* * *

><p>It's been over an hour and I enjoyed dragging Temari around the city park. Her shy attitude kept her away from people and closer to me. <em>That<em> made me really happy in a superior way. "Let's go there." I pointed over to a large crowd that seemed gathered in the middle of the park. Temari's eyes looked to where I was pointing.

"I-I think we shouldn't. Daichi." Temari pulled at my large and red t-shirt sleeve. "We should go, I don't that crowd is there for a magic show."

"What're you talking about?" I looked overhead. "Uhh, I don't think so. Let's just check it out." I urged. Temari furrowed her brows in a determined sense. _'She's really serious about this crowd being dangerous.'_ I pulled at Temari's hand, excitement slowly dragging away. "Let's go."

"Daichi…" Her voice was almost pleading and soft, my ears turned bright pink. "I really don't think that's a good idea. Can't we just back to your place?" Temari was now clutching onto my shirt. I sighed out loud with disappointment and didn't catch the look she had on her face as I turned away from her.

"Fine, this way then." I walked the opposite way of the crowd and Temari. I felt someone bump into me a little. A blur of green, black, and blue ran past me as if in a rush. I paid no heed to it.

If I looked behind me, I would have seen wide lilac eyes on my cautious girl.

::::::

When we got back to my room, Temari was sullenly quiet as she grabbed her magazine and walked towards the door. I turned crabby.

'_What the hell?'_

"I-It's late. I have to get home. Sorry f-for your assignment." Temari apologized. "I-I wasn't much of help. I'll ask your parents to resign as your tutor." Her statement made me crabbier.

"That's not necessary. Besides, I don't like working with other people." I reasoned, flopping myself on the bed and sat up, almost glaring at her. _'Does she not get that?'_ "Don't resign, next time, we'll just not take that long of a break, okay? Sorry, sheesh." Temari only nodded her head slowly and chewed on her lip. I tensed and her eyes seemed glassy. "Te-?"

"I'll be going now!" She exclaimed loudly in a voice that left me bewildered. Temari ran out the door and out of my house.

I was so confused.

'_Why was she crying? Was I too hard on her?" _I thought long and hard, replaying the incident. The more I replayed it, the more I couldn't remember what I had said. _'What did I say?'_

* * *

><p>"DAICHI!"Ran made her way to me and suffocated me in a hug. I think for just a moment, Ran was trying to kill me. Temari was at her side. Only a few days had passed by since the park day, and I noticed how Temari would usually stick to Ran (at least, more so than me). She was always with the pinket now. "What's up?" She asked happily (a little too happily). Still, I grinned her way.<p>

"Not too bad!" I cheered, fist-pumping Ran. Our friend Miki walked up to us.

"Good morning everyone. Temari-chan, good morning." Miki had a smile on her face as she tilted her head sideways. "Temari-chan, thank you very much!" Miki sent a warm smile Temari's way.

"It's no problem, really." Temari insisted.

"Yeah," Ran added, creeping closer to Temari. "Thank you very much!" Throwing her arm around Temari's shoulder, she giggled. Miki laughed while Temari looked around nervously.

'_Strange,'_ I told myself, my eyes slanting their way. _'I feel a little left out. And is Temari blushing? What. The. Hell?'_ Feeling something weird, my hand clutched onto my stomach. _'I don't feel so great.'_ A gurgle sound found its way from my stomach to make a sound. The girls looked at me strangely. Miki in disgust, Ran in amusement, and Temari in embarrassment (just what I needed, huh?). Then I felt a light and warm finger touch my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Souma, have you done the homework from Saturday? I'm worried since you don't seem to like history very much. Especially in the geography sense." The quiet voice belonged to the new substitute.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-sensei!" I almost shouted. Not that I meant to, it was just in my nature to be loud. I felt a presence suddenly beside me and turned my head. Temari looked at the new teacher with bright eyes. I was almost jealous that the sub was getting that kind of look from Temari. So almost-jealous, my stomach began to ache. _'It's almost not fair.'_

"Nade!" Temari cheered (oh my God, kill me for her being too cute) and ran up to Nadeshiko and gave her a large embrace. Temari's skinny arms wrapped around Nadeshiko's neck and—surprisingly—Nadeshiko returned the hug (not as much, Temari only got a pat on the back).

"Te-chan." Nadeshiko smiled. My ears perked up. That was _my_ nickname I used for Temari.

Oh yeah. I was very jealous.

Temari let go of Nadeshiko.

"How is everything at home? Is Rhythm doing alright?" Nadeshiko asked. Miki, Ran, and I looked at each other with curiosity.

'_Rhythm?'_ Who the Hell was that? _'Is that even a name?'_

"Nade-sensei?' I looked over Nadeshiko's shoulders and saw Kūkai. He was carrying a stack of books and boxes of supplies (that was probably the biggest shock of my life). My jaw dropped and Kūkai seemed to notice me and my reaction. His tan face turned a light shade of pink. And what the hell happened to his chin? Kūkai's green eyes avoided mine's and looked over to Nadeshiko. "Where do you want me to put this shi—stuff?" He corrected himself (scratch that, _this_ was the biggest shock of my life). Apparently, Miki found this entertaining as a no-good grin graced her pale face. Nadeshiko looked over at Temari and frowned as if unhappy. She whispered something on her ear and looked over back to Kūkai.

"This way." The two of them left as four of us stared.

"Interesting." Miki announced.

"What is?" Ran asked, clinging onto Temari. A vein almost showed on my forehead. For some weird reason, I've been getting this aura out of Ran. It wasn't much of a good one either.

Miki only shook her head. "Nothing. The bell is going to ring soon and I have to meet up with Kairi-senpai for a little while. Later guys!" Miki ran off with God-speed before anyone of us had the chance to bid her a farewell. I had my assumptions, but decided to ask Miki about it later.

"Temari-chan!" Ran pulled Temari along. "Let's go to class now." Temari grew flustered as she glanced over to me very quickly.

"U-umm… Ah, uh, okay. Sure." Temari agreed quietly.

"Why? We have time, can't we hang out?" I questioned, inching closer to the two girls. Ran immediately pulled Temari to the side of her protectively.

"No, I want Temari-chan to myself." Ran snapped. To say 'stunned' would be an understatement. However, I was suddenly losing patience with the pinket.

"Now that's not fair, I'm a friend too." I faked a smile Ran's way. _'She's getting on my nerves.'_

"Sorry Daichi, but Temari and I have to talk to our Sensei about something." What a liar. Ran began to saunter off, Temari in hand who was urgently looking back my way and whispering furiously in Ran's ear. That made me smirk as Ran looked displeased but gave in. "You." Ran pointed to me. "We're gonna have a guy-to-guy talk later." Snorting, I held my head up high and placed my hands inside my black slack pockets.

"You're a girl." I reasoned. "So it won't be a guy-to-guy talk." To this, Ran leered towards me and Temari sucked in a breath. Her eyes looked between Ran and me frantically. It almost wasn't fair as I grew envious of the other girl. I wanted Temari's attention. I wanted Temari to myself.

"We'll see about that." Ran stated as she dragged Temari away.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Hmm, interesting development on Ran's part, huh? I wonder what I was supposed to do with her after this scene. Oh, wait, that's right. I know exactly what I'm doing! For the most part. ... I think? Guesses anyone? I almost can't wait to write Daichi's next chapter. Or, maybe I already have Daichi's next chapter? Hmm….do I?_

_Hope you fellows…..err, I think most of you readers are girls [or are __**all**__ girls ._."], so hope you….uh, fell__**A**__s [?] enjoyed it! Hahah(:. Did you get that? No? That's okay._

_This chapter was to just...introduce Daichi's rude mouth, bad manners and Rhythm. And also Temari and Nadeshiko's relationship in this fictional story. _

_Criticism is welcomed! I hope you look forward to the next chapter coming soon (maybe).  
><em>

_Hate me._

_Beat me._

_Threaten me._

_Adore me if you must._

_Later readers!)_


End file.
